


Drabble: Faith.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When reality doesn't correspond with the chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Illyan, when reality doesn't correspond with the chip_

The worst of it was the horror of rediscovering doubt after so long without. For thirty years, when reality didn't correspond with the chip, it was reality that was wrong and the chip that was correct. It was the fundamental truth of his life: when the chip disproved reality, always believe the chip. Never believe your eyes. Reality is perception and perception is a lie.

When the chip began to fail, Simon was the first to blame his human mind, blame age, blame exhaustion. Lack of sufficient paranoia nearly cost him his life. 

At least some things remained the same.


End file.
